ANBU
by Haruno Kagura
Summary: Summary : Sakura, seorang gadis normal, menjalani hidupnya sebagai seorang murid sekolah elite dengan biasa saja. Sebelum ia bertemu dengan dua orang berbeda gender yang akan mengubah seluruh hidupnya. SasuSaku.


**ANBU**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: disini ada beberapa OC. Jadi, bagi yang tidak menyukai, mending **_**out **_** aja deh. Plus ada **_**typo **_**bertebaran. **_**I've been warn you!**_

**Summary : Sakura, seorang gadis normal, menjalani hidupnya sebagai seorang murid sekolah **_**elite **_**dengan biasa saja. Sebelum ia bertemu dengan dua orang berbeda **_**gender**_** yang akan mengubah seluruh hidupnya.**

**Pairs : always SasuSaku. And all Naruto official couples. And a bit (or a lot) OCxOC**

Disclaimer: Komik beserta karakternya punya Masashi-sama. Tapi, plot ceritanya punya saya.

".." : perkataan

'..' : pemikiran

_Italic_ _: flashback_

**Chapter 1: New Kids In My Class?!**

.

.

Sorang gadis berambut _bubblegum _terlihat sedang merapikan dasi seragam _sailor_nya saat seorang pemuda berambut merah pekat mendobrak kamarnya dengan sangat keras.

Brak!

"_Nii-chan_, jangan membuka pintu kamarku keras-keras!" teriaknya dengan nada _soprano_ cemprengnya.

Pemuda merah yang dipanggil '_nii-chan_' tersebut hanya meringis mendengar teriakkan _imouto_nya itu.

"Kau sendiri, sudah selesai belum berdandannya?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pinggiran pintu yang tadi dia dobrak itu.

"Sebentar lagi," kata gadis tersebut, sambil mengoleskan _lipgloss _tipis-tipis ke bibir mungilnya, "Nah, selesai!"

"Lama sekali sih, aku saja sudah selesai, padahal kau bangun lebih pagi dariku," dumal pemuda tersebut.

"Yah, namanya juga perempuan, Saso-_niichan_," jawab gadis itu santai.

"Terserahmu sajalah," gumam Sasori dan segera keluar dari kamar _imouto_nya tersebut sambil memutar bola mata _caramel_ mengikik pelan melihat _aniki_nya yang sudah sebal.

.

.

Akasuna no Sasori dan Sakura adalah sepasang kakak-beradik yang berbeda umur dua tahun._Akasuna no Sasori_, mempunyai rambut merah pekat dengan mata coklat _caramel_.Dan sebagai tambahan, ia mempunyai wajah _baby face _yang menambah ketampanannya. Ia tergabung dalam anggota OSIS yang disebut _Akatsuki. _Sasori berpangkat menjadi sekretaris juga merupakan salah satu dari_ girl's wanted _disekolahnya.

_Akasuna no Sakura_, mempunyai rambut _bubblegum _sepunggung dengan mata _jade_ yang bercahaya serta wajah yang memberi kesan cantik dan _cute_.Bibir _pink _pucatnya juga menambah poin plus untuknya. Iapun menjadi salah satu _boy's wanted. _Rambut sepunggung dengan aroma _citrus _yang menguar dari tubuh mungilnya.

Kedua muda-mudi tersebut memakai seragam _Konoha International School_._Konoha International School _atau _KIS_, merupakan sekolah _International_ yang sangat anak-anak yang mempunyai otak encer dan kekayaan yang sangat kedua Akasuna ini merupakan yang beruntung karena mereka mempunyai mereka mempunyai orang tua yang sangat amat _special_.

Ayah mereka, _Akasuna no Akito_ merupakan predir _Akasuna Corp_, yang merupakan perusahaan terkaya kedua di Negara Pohon _Sakura_ tersebut. Akito mempunyai rambut merah pekat dan mata _jade, _serta wajah _baby face _yang sepertinya menurun ke Sasori, kecuali mempunyai sifat dingin dikantor. Tapi, jika ia dirumah, maka ia akan menjadi jahil dan sangat suka mengganggu istrinya. Dan, iaakan bersifat cemburu jika melihat foto-foto istrinya saat masih _model _dahulu. Serta, ia akan mengatasi kecemburuannya itu dengan memberikan istrinya sebuah _punishment. If you know what I mean._

Sedang ibu mereka, _Akasuna no Sana_, merupakan _actress_ dan _model_ terkenal. Baru-baru ini diberitakan bahwa ia akan pensiun dari pekerjaanya menjadi _actress _dan _model _karena ia akan menjadi sekretaris pribadi suaminya, akibat kecemburuannya melihat para pegawai wanita yang berusaha mendekati suaminya yang memang mempunyai wajah tampan. Ia memiliki pribadi ceria dan _sedikit _ceroboh. Walaupun sudah berkepala tiga, ia masih mempunyai _kharisma_nya sebagai _model_. Dan juga kecantikkan yang tidak pernah mempunyai rambut merah jambu dan mata coklat _caramel_ yang ia wariskan kepada Sasori.

.

.

.

"_Kaa-san, Tou-san, ohayou,_" sapa Sakura ceria kepada ayah dan ibunya.

Ayahnya, Akito, menurunkan korannya sedikit, lalu menjawab, "_Ohayou, _Sakura," sambil tersenyum.

"_Ohayou ne,_ Sakura-_chan_!" jawab Sana ceria dari arah dapur.

"_Ne, Kaa-san, _kau tidak apa-apa? Kok jalanmu seperti _penguin _sih?" tanya Sakura polos ketika melihat ibunya berjalan aneh.

Kontan, wajah Sana menjadi merah dan panas. Sanapun berkata, "_E-etto, _Sakura-_chan_, i-itu.-" kata-katanya terputus saat tiba-tiba Sakura bertanya lagi, dengan nada yang sangat amat polos,"Oh iya, kemarin aku juga mendengar suara berisik dari kamar _Otou-san and Okaa-san,_"

Wajah Sana yang masih memerah tambah memerah saja sehingga merambat ke leher dan melirik ke suaminya dengan pandangan memelas _'oh-tolonglah-aku-dari-anak-polos-ini'. _Sedang suaminya, hanya ber-_smirk _dan pura-pura tidak melihat pandangan memelas istrinya.

Sakura hanya memandang polos kedua orangtuanya dengan pandangan hanya memutar bola matanya sambil menggerutu _'dasar-imouto-polos', 'orangtua-pervert'_ dan lain-lainnya."He, _imouto_, sudah, kita tinggalkan mereka berdua , waktu kita tinggal sedikit," katanya dengan wajah jahil.

"He? Gyaaa! Kita bisa telat! _Nii-chan_! Cepat!" kata Sakura panik."_Jaa! Mata ashita ne, Otou-san, Okaa-san_," pamitnya kepada kedua orangtuanya sebelum _take off _ke sekolahnya.

"Ah, Sasori_-kun_ –" kata-kata Sana terpotong karena Sasori langsung menjawab tanpa menoleh kepada ibunya. "Hn. Aku tahu kalau _mereka _akan datang hari ini." Dan tanpa mengucapkan salam, ia langsung keluar.

.

.

Ditempat lain…

Dua orang manusia berbeda _gender _sedang berdiri di sebuah batang _Sakura Tree_. Kedua muda-mudi tersebut memakai pakaian serba lelaki, mempunyai rambut _raven gothic_ dan bergaya mencuat kebelakang seperti _chicken's butt_.Ia mempunyai mata _onyx _hitam yang ditutupi oleh sebuah teropong berlensa hitam. Sedangkan sang perempuan, mempunyai rambut hitam panjang sepinggul dan di_ponytail_. Mata yang sama dengan pemuda disebelahnya itu, _onyx _hitam, ditutupi oleh sebuah kacamata berlensa hitam yang tampak seperti kacamata hitam biasa. Tetapi, kacamata tersebut memiliki kamera ditengahnya.

"He," tiba-tiba sang perempuan bersuara, "bukankah itu orangnya?" Sang perempuan menunjuk seorang gadis berambut _bubblegum_ yang sedang berada disebuah mobil _Porsche_ hitam.

"Hn. Kau benar. Itu _dia_," kata sang laki-laki dengan _smirk_. "Kau sudah mempunyai data-datanya?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menoleh kesebelahnya.

"Sudah lengkap,"katanya sambil menunjukkan sebuah _USB _hitam."Ada disini."Ia melempar _USB_ tersebut kearah sang pemuda tersebut.

"Hn. Kadang-kadang aku berpikir apakah kau lebih jenius daripadaku."Katanya ber-_smirk_.

"_Yeah, right,_" balas sang gadis memutar matanya kesal. Si pemuda hanya terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

"Cepat kau turun dari pohon itu dan berganti dengan seragam ini," katanya agak ketus sambil menyerahkan sebuah kemeja bewarna putih, _blazer _biru tua, serta celana yang bewarna sama dengan _blazer_ kanan _blazer _tersebut terdapat sebuah lambang berbentuk spiral dengan segitiga dibagian melengkungnya gambar tersebut terdapat tulisan _KIS_.

"Iya, -lama kau terlihat seperti _okaa-san_," jawabnya yang diakhiri dengan gumaman rendah.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis _bubblegum _berjalan dengan langkah sepatunya, yang berbentuk seperti sepatu sekolah jaman dulu dengan hak satu _centimeter_, terhentak-hentak menimbulkan suara yang agak keras mengingat lorong sekolah tersebut masih agak kosong karena saat itu masih _pagi_.

_Yeah, _pagi.

Sakura ternyata masuk lagi ke perangkap kakaknya yang kadang keisengannya kambuh, yang _hampir setiap hari _ia , _setiap hari_.Dan dengan polosnya Sakura masuk begitu -tiba seorang menepuk pundak kanannya.

"_Forehead_!_Ohayou!_" sapa seorang gadis berambut _blonde _dan bermata _aquamarine _ceria. Yamanaka Ino, _one of the boy's wanted with Sakura and Sakura's bestest friend_. Ia bagaikan _Barbie _hidup. Dengan rambut pirang, mata _aquamarine_, dan bertubuh yang dapat membuat seluruh kaum hawa iri kepadanya.

"_Ohayou, pig,_" sahutnya tak bertenaga.

"Kenapa kau? Dijahili lagi oleh kakakmu?" tebak Ino tepat sasaran dengan sebuah seringai terbentuk di wajah cantiknya."Kayak tidak ada yang lain saja, yang dapat membuat _mood_ku jelek pada pagi hari," balas Sakura ketus. Ino hanya menahan tawanya yang akan meledak.

"Hei, daripada kau misuh-misuh sendiri, kau mending dengar apa yang kutemukan pagi ini," kata Ino._FYI_, Ino adalah salah satu _Queen of Gossips_. Jadi, jika kau ingin mengetahui sebuah gosip datanglah ke Ino. Sekian informasi.

"Apa yang kau temukan?" tanya Sakura yang dijawab oleh sebuah sinar _antusiasme_ dari mata _aquamarine _Ino. "Um, biar kutebak, cowok ganteng?Atau dapat mobil baru?" tanyanya.

"Sayangnya, bukan dan bukan," jawab Ino sambil menggelengkan kepalanya membuat _ponytail_ yang ia ikat tinggi-tinggi bergoyang kesana-kemari. "Terus?" tanya Sakura.

"Ada dua murid pindahan baru di sekolah kita, _forehead_!" jawabnya _overexcited_."Dan mereka kembar! Yah, yang sayang sih mereka cowok-cewek. Dan katanya mereka adalah pindahan dari _Otto Elite School_."

"Oh," respon Sakura singkat. Inopun hanya menghela nafas melihat sahabat kentalnya itu yang sama sekali tidak bergairah.

"_Ne, forehead_, sebaiknya kau mempercepat jalanmu. Kelasmu'kan mulai paling pagi," kata Ino sekedar mengingatkan sahabatnya.

_KIS_ sebenarnya dibagi menjadi beberapa kelas, kelas-kelas tersebut ada beberapa perbedaan waktu masuk. Semua kelas terdapat dua tingkatan yaitu, A dan B. Kelas A dimulai pada pukul 07.00 tepat sampai pukul 14.30 siang. Sedang B, dimulai dari pukul 07.15 sampai pukul 14.45 siang. Yah, walaupun hanya berbeda lima belas menit, anak-anak kelas B selalu menggunakan waktu lima belas menit itu dengan baik. Sakura merupakan salah satu dari siswi yang berasal dari kelas A. Seperti halnya sekolah swasta lain, _KIS _mempunyai _elementary school, junior high,_ dan _senior high_. Sakura adalah seorang siswi dari kelas XI-A. Sedang Ino, kelas XI-B. Kebanyakan siswa kelas A adalah siswa-siswi dengan otak yang _well_, sangat jenius. Sedang, B merupakan siswa yang berbakat dalam bidang lain.

"Hmh, kau benar juga, _pig_," kata Sakura. "_pay-pay_~" sambil melambai tangan, ia segera berlari kecil-kecil.

.

.

.

.

Drap... drap... drap..

Sakura segera berlari cepat setelah ia melihat bahwa tinggal 10 menit lagi bel akan berdentang.

Tiba-tiba…

Bruk!

"_I-ittai,_" desis Sakura saat pantatnya mencium lantai dengan sangat lancarnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan halus terjulur kearahnya.

"_Daijoubu_?" suara _alto_ seorang perempuan terdengar. Saat ia mendongak, terlihat seorang gadis seumurannya dengan rambut _wavy_ hitam sepunggung serta mata _onyx _hitam yang menatapnya. Disebelah gadis tersebut, berdiri seorang pemuda dengan wajah hampir sama dengan sang gadis. Bedanya, si pemuda mempunyai aura-aura dingin yang keluar darinya.

Tangannya terjulur menyambut tangan sang gadis yang balas menggenggamnya dengan lembut. "Ah, _arigatou ne,_" katanya berterimakasih dengan muka agak bersemu merah. Siapa yang tidak bersemu merah saat diperhatikan oleh dua orang yang memiliki wajah bak Dewa-Dewi Yunani. _Oh God_, sekarang ia mulai melantur kemana-mana.

"_Welcome_," balas sang gadis sambil menyunggingkan senyum samar. Dan setelah itu langsung melenggang pergi mengikuti sang pemuda yang langsung melengos begitu saja.

Sakura terpaku selama beberapa saat ditempatnya berdiri. Senyuman sang gadis, walaupun hanya samar-samar, tetap saja menjadikan sosok _angel _dari dirinya. Dan pada saat ia melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, ia langsung memekik dan segera berlari ke _homeroom class_nya.

_Sesampai di XI-A_

_Teeeetttt…._

Bel sekolah berbunyi sangat nyaring pada saat bersamaan Sakura masuk kelas. Seorang gadis berambut _Indigo_ dan bermata _lavender _tanpa pupil langsung melambaikan tangannya kearah Sakura yang sedang menstabilkan nafasnya. Ia pun berjalan kearah kursi disebelah gadis _Indigo _tadi.

Nama gadis tadi adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Dengan wajah manis dan sifat pemalunya serta wajahnya yang memerah saat ber_blushing _ria, menjadikan ia salah satu _boy's wanted _bersama Sakura dan Ino. Ia juga keibuan sehingga banyak cowok yang mengincar ia. Tapi, hati-hati saja. Kalau sepupunya, Hyuuga Neji, tahu kalau kau sedang menggoda Hinata, maka, bersiap saja mendapat sebuah bogeman mentah dari sang sepupu yang _overprotective _tersebut.

"Kau datang sangat pas-pasan, Sakura-_chan_," sapa Hinata lembut sambil mengusap bulir-bulir keringat dari dahi sang sahabat. "Ah, _arigatou na,_ Hinata-_chan_," kata Sakura sambil meminum sebuah air _mineral_ saking kecapaiannya.

Tak banyak cowok pingsan dengan hidung berdarah alias mimisan, saat melihat adegan _cling-cling_ tersebut. Ada juga yang mengabadikan dengan kamera _Handphone _mereka. Terutama _fudanshi _(penyuka _yuri_).

_Srakk…_

"Hei, simpan semua _HP _kalian, dan duduklah ditempat kalian semula," seru seorang pria berambut _silver _dengan gaya rambut melawan gravitasi bumi. Setengah wajahnya ditutupi oleh sebuah _masker_. Dan hanya memperlihatkan sepasang mata berbeda warna . Yang kiri bewarna hitam sedang satunya lagi bewarna merah dengan tiga _tomoe _hitam mengelilingi sang pupil.

Dia adalah _homeroom teacher _kelas XI-A, Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi merupakan guru yang sudah mengabdi kepada _KIS _sejak lama. Malah, ia merupakan alumni _KIS_. Ia juga sedang dekat dengan guru biologi SMA, yaitu Hanae Rin. Malah ada rumor bahwa mereka bertunangan.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Sebelum kita mulai pelajaran, bapak ingin kalian mengenal dua anak kembar yang baru masuk sekolah kita ini," kata Kakashi malas-malas.

'Apakah yang Ino bicarakan tadi benar ya?' tanya Sakura dalam hati saat gurunya itu mengucapkan 'kembar'. 'Jangan-jangan yang tadi itu? Soalnya aku belum pernah melihat wajah mereka, atau..'

Sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan analisisnya, _kembar_ yang tadi disebutkan oleh Kakashi sudah masuk ke kelas Sakura. dua orang berbeda _gender _didepan kelas Sakura langsung menyadarkan Sakura dari pemikirannya.

Ternyata benar analisis Sakura tadi! Dua orang berbeda _gender_ yang berdiri didepan Sakura merupakan dua orang yang tadi Sakura tabrak! Si gadis yang tadi menolong Sakura berdiri melihatnya dan tersenyum samar, hampir menyerupai seringaian menurut Sakura, sedang si pemuda hanya memandang sepasang _emerald _Sakura dengan dingin dan tajam. Sakura terpaku melihat kedua muda-mudi tersebut hingga kedua _emerald_nya terbuka lebar.

~**Tsuzuku**~

Author's Bacod Area :

Aloha, minna~! Akhirnya, selesai juga chapter pertama! Begimana minna, sudah banyak kan? Apa masih kurang? Kalo masih kurang akan saya usahakan banyakkan yaaa!

Akito dan Sana itu saya ambil dari komik _Kodomo no Omocha_ atau _Child's Play_! Plus yang aku ganti cuma warna rambut plus matanya doang. Jadi kalo ada salah, maap ya, minna #bow. Harap minna-san mau nengok bentar liat _manga_nya.

Uuh, minna, mungkin TWGB akan hiatus sebentar. Saya lagi mentok nih soalnya. Gomenne~! Plus gomen juga kalo ada typo. Maklumkanlah.. heheheh

Oke, sekian bacodnya.

PLEASE REVIEW~!


End file.
